


Accidentally, I Love You

by 72reasons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations of love by accident, Fluff, I love them so much guys, Love is an overwhelming revelation, M/M, Someday I'll learn to write porn and these two idiots will "do it", fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72reasons/pseuds/72reasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little ficlet where John is sleepy and Sherlock falls to the floor when he realizes his true feelings.</p><p>EDIT: I changed the rating because there's a bit of swearing. Does anyone care? I'm not sure, but I changed it just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. I am [onesmallfamily](http://onesmallfamily.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

He knows to be gentle this morning, not his usual bang-and-shout up the stairs. Last night John had woken after only a few hours sleep, groaning, drenched in sweat. He came downstairs for his migraine medicine right after, clearly in pain. John grunted at Sherlock who was still awake, sitting in his chair reading. 

In the morning, Lestrade texted. He quietly walked up to John's room to fetch him. He was, after all, essential to the work.

He opened John's door, which hadn't been closed fully. Sherlock wondered if he kept it open sometimes so he could hear his late night playing. He knelt down next to the bed. John was asleep, with his mouth open and hair going in absolutely every direction.

Sherlock's lips quirked at how silly (adorable) he looked, and said softly, "John."

John squeezed his eyes, closed his mouth, smacking his lips a few times. His eyes opened and immediately found Sherlock's. His eyes went soft and with a small smile he said, "Hello, love."

Sherlock shot up, back straight as a rod, and stared down at John, eyes wide.

John's eyes went just as wide, "Sherlock. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

John scrambled out of bed, leaving Sherlock standing next to his bed staring down at the now empty sheets.

"I'm sorry. I was half asleep. Forget it. Delete it." John quickly made his way to the wardrobe to get some clothes and his dressing gown. "Did Lestrade call? Do I have time for a shower?"

When he got no answer, he turned and headed for the door, presumably to try to squeeze in a shower.

"I can't," Sherlock spoke so quietly, that John wasn’t sure if he actually said anything.

"What?" John stopped, turned around, but couldn’t look at Sherlock, he stared at is own feet.

"I can't delete it. I've only tried to delete anything about you, or a thing you said, or did twice. It doesn't work. I can't do it."

He would never be able to forget the look of soft adoration as John’s lips formed the word ‘love’ directed at him. Sherlock swayed a bit, still standing next to John’s bed.

“Okay, well.” John hesitated a moment, “Are you all right? Can you…?”

“Ignore it? No,” Sherlock said firmly, a bit too loud, and turned towards John and glared at him.

John slumped his shoulders and turned away from the harshness of his voice.

“Okay, I suppose we can talk about this later. If we can’t go on being friends, I don’t know,” John’s voice cracked embarrassingly as he headed towards the door once more. He was curling in on himself as Sherlock watched his back retreat.

“No, John!” Sherlock grabbed John by the arm and turned him, “No.”

“What?” John looked confused and so sad.

“I…you’re my best friend. My...most important person,” he weakly smiled. “You are it all.”

John stared into Sherlock’s beautiful aqua eyes, with his own midnight blue ones. He stared for a minute longer, searching his face for a clue.

“Love?”

Sherlock breathed, “Love.” He felt light-headed. It was a familiar feeling but he had only felt it when he’d been going on 48 hours without food. He had to sit down. He couldn’t look at John’s open innocent face anymore.

He wasn’t supposed to admit this. He’d hidden it from everyone, from himself, for months and months. No, he had to sleep now, or faint, or disappear. He couldn’t face it.

Were he and John…in…love? Holy fuck. No. He had spent his whole life feeling active disdain for such a sentiment. _FUCK._ John had limped into his life and grabbed his dark black heart into his tiny strong hands. Sherlock panicked. He was gulping, trying to get air, and sank to the floor on his knees.

“Sherlock? Love?” John repeated.

There it was again, that word. Sherlock fell all the way to the floor until his head was almost entirely under John’s bed, cheek on the hard wood floor, panting and blinking tears from his eyes.

John rushed to his side, clasped his hands around Sherlock’s body like swaddling an infant. John crushed their bodies together and simply rocked there on the hard floor.

“Oh my god. John, I love you. I’m in love with you,” he whispered with tears streaming down his face, completely overwhelmed.

“I love you too. I’ve got you.” John’s strong arms cradled him on the floor eventually grounding Sherlock in their new reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an interaction with my mom many years ago, when her brain was wracked with Alzheimer's and she could hardly speak anymore, I gently woke her up and she opened her eyes and looked at me with such adoration and said, "Oh, love!"


End file.
